


How's Your Morning

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the Robin boys spend their mornings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's Your Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited in the slightest, so the tone changed after the first entry, and my attention span doesn't go far enough to fix that. (And Damian's entry I botched up. whoops). Written in the wee hours of the morning.

Jason’s alarm was ringing, but he didn’t feel the urge to wake up at all. He stumbled out of bed, however, and opened the window blinds. The sun was hideously bright and sunny, and Jason hissed at it, closing the blinds again with a sharp snap.

Fuck no. Nope. Not today. Today was “sleep the whole damn morning away until he felt like getting up.” The bed was a lot more friendly than the sun anyway.

—

Tim never wakes up until 11am. His eyes are open, he’s walking, he’s talking, he’s functioning. But he’s never really awake. Not really. When asked about the hours before his usual time, and Tim would tell you he couldn’t remember a darn thing.

It’s amazing that he’s still able to absorb information like a sponge, but when someone asks him what he had for breakfast that morning, he’d just give you a blank stare.

—

Dick tops, at most, four hours of sleep on a daily basis. With patrolling and his other day job, it’s all Dick can do to get through the day with four cups of coffee, extra high on the caffeine. Energy drinks just don’t do a justice.

The thought of managing to get up and downing a bowl of cereal before heading down to the station is the reason why Dick gets up at 8am every morning, and savor every sugary bite before he puts on his work clothes.

—

Damian sleeps, they think. Jason says the kid doesn’t sleep, but probably meditates in the dark and ‘hummms’ till the sun comes up. Tim thinks that Damian trains the entire night in the Bat cave. Dick, on the other hand, knows the kid sleeps. And it’s adorable

He’d caught him, at one time, fallen asleep in his room, curled up like a small kitten around his sketchbook, headphones still plugged in his ears, snoozing deeply from a rough night of patrol. And Dick would carry him to bed almost every time, and Damian wonders who always manages to tuck him in bed without him noticing.


End file.
